1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a basketball shooting practice device designed to facilitate the training and execution of proper basketball shooting techniques. More particularly, it is concerned with such a practice device which permits a player to strengthen his shooting arm and hand while ensuring, through repetitive use of the device, that the player's overall shooting motion and follow through are optimized for maximum shooting efficiency. Although the device hereof is particularly useful for free throw shooting practice, all basketball shooting efforts are enhanced through practice using the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As every basketball coach and interested fan well knows, many basketball games are decided on the basis of success in free throw shooting. Indeed, it is estimated that about one-half of a team's wins and losses are decided on the basis of success or failure in shooting free throws. As a consequence, many coaches and players devote considerable time and effort to improving free throw shooting techniques.
Traditionally, players have practiced free throw shooting by simply standing at the free throw line of a basketball court, and taking a large number of practice shots. This approach presents a number of problems, however. First and foremost, such repetitive practice shooting can tend to perpetuate improper free throw shooting technique. For example, most coaches believe that it is important to keep the elbow of the shooting hand under the ball with the ball, shooting hand and elbow in the "shooting line", i.e., the area formed by two imaginary parallel lines running perpendicular to the court floor, one passing down the left side of the face of the shooter and the other passing down the outside of the shooting shoulder. If a player develops an improper elbow placement and movement, however, such an error can be reinforced by repetitive shooting.
In short, while basketball players certainly need to practice their free throw shooting, such needs to be done under conditions which stimulate and reinforce proper technique, rather than simply aggravate and make habitual improper methods. Hence, any practice device designed to aid the free throw shooter in developing the proper shooting touch and avoiding common shooting errors would represent a decided advantage. At the same time, such a device should also facilitate proper techniques for other types of basketball shots.